Stand By You
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot for angelicacena1621. Randy Orton had always cared for his best friend, Angelica... but it wasn’t until the accident, and their whole world getting turned upside down, that he realised just how strong his feelings for her really were.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's another one shot that was requested by angelicacena1612. I actually quite like how this worked out, so I hope you all do to.**

**Also, if anyone else would like a one shot, please let me know.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Stand By You

_I'd been here before, so many times. That all too familiar night when Angelica and I had decided to drive home, instead of stopping in the hotel with the other wrestlers. A bad snow storm had been predicted for the following day, so we had wanted to get back to St. Louis as soon as possible._

_It was great, that my best friend was from the exact same town as I was. Actually, that was one of the main reasons we had become friends. She had debuted a few years after I had in the wrestling world, but after a few random talks about our hometown, we had just clicked, and had been pretty much inseparable ever since._

_Not only did we have this in common, but it was easier for the pair of us when we were taking such long drives around the country. This time was no different, seeing as we had seven whole hours to travel before we made it home._

_We had laughed and joked to begin with, when it had been her turn to drive. We had always loved to tease each other about basically anything, but we both knew it was completely harmless. She was my girl, and I cared a hell of a lot about her, as she did me. She was always there for me when I had needed her, and I was always there for her. No matter what._

_No matter what._

_After a few hours, the snow was starting to make driving pretty damn hard, and Angelica was tired as it was. So, at the next service station we stopped and swapped places. Ten minutes after being back on the road, and she was already fast asleep._

_Despite barely being able to see two feet in front of me because of the blizzard that was beginning to blow up, I just couldn't help myself from taking glances at my sleeping best friend beside me, looking as uncomfortable as hell with her legs curled up on the seat underneath her._

_Uncomfortable, but cute, none the less. I loved how serene she looked in her sleep, as if there was no care in the world. I loved how her chocolate brown hair fell all around her, concealing that beautiful face of hers. I loved how she sighed in her sleep, and the smallest of smiles grew across her lips. I wondered what she was dreaming of, and if it had anything to do with me..._

_I hadn't realised while I had been admiring her that there was a lorry on the opposite side of the road... or a patch of ice that we were both about to drive on to..._

_Headlights. Brakes. Swerving. Pain._

_Blackness._

_

* * *

_

My eyes shot open, and I jumped up into a seating position in my bed, my entire body covered in sweat as I struggled to breathe.

I ran a shaky hand through my short brown hair, and my eyes momentarily closed as I struggled to think of anything but my nightmare.

But it wasn't a nightmare, it was _real._

The accident had happened six months ago now, and despite the rather large gap in time, I still couldn't go a night without dreaming about what had happened, or what I had done...

After I had blacked out, I remembered nothing of what had happened next, not until I finally woke up in the hospital. The doctors had told me that I was lucky to be alive, that when I had swerved away from the lorry, the car had gone straight towards the trees on the outskirt of the road, and after hitting one, there had been barely anything left of the vehicle.

Yet somehow, someway, I had managed to get out of it without anything to show. I had a mild concussion, a few bruises, cuts, scratches, and that was it...

Physically.

You see, I may have been lucky that night, but Angelica had not been.

Before you jump to conclusions, she did make it through the accident alive as well... but with far worse consequences. When they say a driver always swerves to move themselves out of harms way, it's the truth. I would have done anything to keep my best friend safe, but when you have a split second to save your own life, there isn't really anything you can do except for just that. Try and save yourself.

Which I'd done, putting Angelica in the line of fire, instead. The car had hit the tree directly in front of the passenger seat, and although I hadn't been able to listen to any more details about the crash, I did know that everything that had happened to my best friend was my fault. If I hadn't had swerved my way, or pulled off of the road, or even been looking where I was going instead of at her, then none of it would have even happened.

We wouldn't have been in that car accident, and Angelica would still have been able to walk.

"Ahh, you're awake, took you long enough man."

I lifted my head from my hands, glaring at the young man who stood before me, a towel wrapped around his waist as he rummaged through his bag.

"Whatever," I grumbled, throwing the covers off of me and standing up to stretch. I knew it was early, Ted always woke at ridiculous times to go to the gym before it got busy... but I just couldn't bring myself to close my eyes and try and sleep again. I knew the minute I did, I'd be back in the car.

"You alright, Ortz?" He eyed me suspiciously, a pair of shorts and a tank in his hands. He probably wondered where my smart remark was, but truthfully, I couldn't think of one right now. I couldn't get my mind off of my best friend.

What was I talking about? I could never get my mind off of Angelica anymore. Since the accident, the only thing I had been able to think about was her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, swallowing the thick lump in my throat.

"Okay..." He looked at me for a few more moments, before shrugging gently, "Well, seeing as you're up, you wanna come to the gym?"

"Actually, man... I think I'll just make an early trip home."

"Oh right, got something planned?"

I did, as a matter of fact, but I wasn't gonna be telling him that. Actually, nobody even knew what I had in mind.

You see, I was returning home until our next show, but rather than spending time at my own house, I'd be staying with Angelica. I hadn't stopped in my own house since just after the accident. Every time I returned, I'd stay with her, and weight on her hand and foot.

There was nothing special about the fact that I was going to be doing that when I got home, as it was the usual... but that wasn't the only thing I'd be doing, either. There was something else... something huge, that I had wanted to do for far too long, for months, and I knew I couldn't leave it any longer.

"Nah, just the usual," I shrugged, before picking up a towel off the top of my own bag, "I'll catch you later though, yeah?"

"Sure man, take care," Ted nodded.

Returning the gesture, I quickly made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, thankful for the distraction the hot water was giving me. Not only did it slowly make the nightmare disappear from my mind, but it also cleared my thoughts, until I knew exactly what I was going to say for this big moment I had planned once I returned home.

* * *

I knocked on the door, my mood jittery as I waited impatiently for Angelica to answer. It was only a few hours since I had left the hotel, but I was already back, and had even had chance to run quickly home to get a new load of clothes for the next few days I'd be spending with my best friend.

I tapped my foot on the floor, my mind buzzing with far too many thoughts. Perhaps I knew exactly how I was going to approach what I was going to do, but it still didn't stop me from feeling beyond nervous. It wasn't everyday that you confessed your love for someone, was it?

"Randy?" The door opened eventually to an extremely confused looked Angelica on the opposite side, her hands placed on the wheels of her chair as she scrunched up her face, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't back till tomorrow?"

"I wasn't," I shrugged, dropping my bags down on the floor and kneeling down to pull her in for a hug. I swallowed, trying to rid myself of the emotion that ran through me every time I saw my best friend. I knew she hated it when I pitied her, so I always tried to hide how I was really feeling around her... but sometimes I just couldn't stop myself from feeling upset, and downright pissed off at myself, for allowing this to happen to her, "But there wasn't much to do, I was just gonna hang with some of the guys, but the plan kinda fell through, so I thought I might as well come home. Besides, I have something far more important here," I smirked as I pulled away, but only far enough to look into her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Randal," She rolled her eyes playfully, and I shook my head in reply, wondering how she managed to do it... to be happy.

If I were in her position, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Just the thought of not being able to walk would be enough to end my life there and then... but I guess I was just weak. My best friend was ten times stronger than me in so many ways, if not more. I admired her more than she could possibly know for this, and it just made my feelings for her even stronger.

"So, how are things? You doing okay?" I asked as I picked up my things and followed her into the living room, but not before closing the door behind me.

"You know, you don't have to ask me that every single time you speak to me," I couldn't see her facial expression as she wheeled herself in front of me, but I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was probably rolling her eyes at me round about now.

"I know, I'm sorry..." I sighed, running a hand through my short hair, "I just care about you."

"Aww, how cute," She grinned as she stopped beside the sofa, and I couldn't help but smile back as I dropped my bag on the floor for a second time. I watched as she began to edge herself forward, and within seconds I was by her side, helping her out of her chair and onto the sofa. I knew that she was more than capable of doing this by herself now, but still, I couldn't just stand there and not help.

"I got it, thanks," She smiled once she was securely on the seat, and I rather reluctantly nodded, before walking over and taking a seat beside her.

"So, what have I missed while I've been away?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. I smiled as she leant her head against me, and I wondered if she had any idea about how I really felt about her, or about what I was going to say once all this small talk was out of the way...

"Not much, really, just the usual. Watched Raw last night, it was crazy. You've gotta fill me in on all the gossip." She replied, sending me a small smile, which I knew was by far a fake one. She had taken pretty much everything in her stride, but one thing that I knew she didn't like was not being on the road. I could tell every single time I left her to go wrestle, that it was eating her up inside.

But, how could it not? She was doing a far better job than I would have in her position. Wrestling was my life... and without it, well, there would be nothing.

Except for her, of course.

I sighed once more as I looked down at her, my mood turning glum, as it usually did when I first arrived back to visit. She had told me countless times to not feel sorry for her or to blame myself for what happened, but it was so much harder than just listening to a few words and accepting it.

Angelica would forever be in a wheelchair, because of me.

I didn't deserve her. How could I even ask her to be my girlfriend, when I didn't even deserve her friendship? She was like this because of _me_.

If I had been a decent guy, I would have stayed away. Even though I had basically ruined it already, I would have left her alone to get on with the rest of her life.

But I wasn't a decent guy. I was a selfish asshole, and I knew that no matter how better off she was without me, I was going nowhere until I knew if we could ever be anything more than best friends.

"Ang, I'm so sorry," I shook my head, completely forgetting her previous question. I could fill her in on gossip later... but how I felt about her couldn't wait. Ironic, seeing as I had realised months ago that I felt this way, but it was the truth. I couldn't keep this a secret from her any longer; I couldn't waste another moment of my life when she could be mine. I had to seize the moment, because who knew how much time we really had?

"Sorry? For what?" She asked, tilting her head slightly so that she could look at my face. When she saw how serious I really was, she lifted it completely, her expression confused as she peered into my eyes, "Randy? What are you talking about?"

"Do you hate me?" I asked, once again leaving her question unanswered, "For what I did to you?" I looked down at her legs, knowing that she wouldn't need an explanation to understand what I meant.

"Please tell me you're not still blaming yourself," She groaned. She waited for an answer, but I stayed silent, not really knowing what else to say. I _did_ still blame myself... how could I not? "Randy, what happened," She paused, her hand rising to lift my chin so I was looking directly into her eyes, "It was _not _your fault. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you are _not _responsible for what happened to me... and as for hating you? I could never hate you," She shook her head, tears prickling her eyes as she smiled at me.

"How do you do this?" I asked, my own emotions starting to get the better of me as I took a hold of her free hand with my own, "How can you be so positive about everything after..."

"... because we can't dwell on the bad things, Randy," She interrupted, shaking her head back and forth as she moved her hand from my chin to my cheek, slowly caressing it as she smiled at me once more, "So maybe there is a whole lot of shit in our lives, but there's far too many good things to just give up. You, for one," She said the last part almost reluctantly, and the smallest of blushes grew across her cheeks. She couldn't have said anything more appropriate.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time now, and I've just never had the courage to do it... until now."

"Okay," She nodded encouragingly, not questioning me at all, "What is it?"

I sighed nervously, and took in a number of deep breaths, preparing to tell my best friend that I had loved her for a long time now, since I realised just how lucky I was to have her in my life after what happened with the car accident. In fact, I knew that I had felt something _before _it had happened, but it had taken something huge like that to make me realise just what those feelings were.

"Ang," I smiled, shuffling myself so that I was turned her way, looking directly into her eyes, both of her hands now placed in my own, "Since the moment you and I first met, I knew that there was something special about you... something that I saw in you that I didn't in other women, but it wasn't until a while later that I realised what that was," I paused, and I could see her eyes growing wider. I gulped, realising that she'd already caught on, and I had barely said anything yet, "After the accident, I realised that you were the most amazing, courageous, brave, and beautiful person I had ever met, and I could have lost you."

"Randy, I..."

"No, please, let me finish," I interrupted, and after a few moments of silence, she reluctantly nodded, "All of that made me realise something, about how I felt about you. It took me to the point of nearly losing you to realise that... that I love you, Angelica. I feel so stupid, for waiting for so long to tell you this, but I guess I was just frightened that you didn't feel anything for me in return... but you know, I just don't care anymore. It's okay if you don't want me too, I just want you to know how I feel," I smiled ever so lightly, "I want you to know that you're the love of my life, and that if you'll have me, I'll be yours."

I allowed her a moment to register what I had told her, as I knew it was a hell of a lot to take in. I stayed silent, just watching, trying to decipher the slightest expression on her face, but there was nothing. It was just... blank.

"Ang? Is there something wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Randy," She barely even whispered, and for the first time since I had told her how I felt I saw a flash of something in her eyes, but it was _not _what I wanted to see, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this," She shook her head, tears slowly beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"What?" I shook my head, over and over again, trying to stop her words from sinking in. I knew I had told her if she didn't want this, then it would be okay, but I hadn't really expected a no then, "You don't... want to be with me?"

"No, it's not that..." She caught herself before she finished her sentence, and pulled her hands away from me as she began another, "You don't want to be in a relationship with me, Randy."

"You're joking, right?" I laughed bitterly, "I just spilt my guts to you, and you tell me that I don't want to be with you? _I love you_. I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want..."

"To take care of me? To do everything for me because I can't?" She was crying heavily now, and her voice was harsh as she pointed down to her legs, "You have _no _idea what you're talking about. You don't want to spend the rest of your life stuck with someone like me. You have the perfect job, the perfect life, Randy... and I will _not_ spoil it for you. I'm sorry, but I won't let you throw away everything you have because of me."

I sat completely frozen, watching as she struggled to pull herself off the sofa and back into her wheelchair. I wanted to just accept the fact that she didn't want what I did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, because there was still something that I didn't know...

"Do you love me?" I spoke up, barely above a whisper.

She had barely moved a few inches before she stopped moving completely, my words obviously hitting a soft spot. I gasped, hoping... no, _praying_, that that soft spot was that she felt the same as I did.

"That doesn't matter, Randy," She shook her head, her eyes on the floor.

"It's the only thing that does matter!" I growled, taking a hold of her shoulders and pulling her around gently, so that she was once again looking my way. She wasn't getting away with this until I knew how she really did feel, "I need to know, Angelica. Do you love me?"

"I... I..."

"Tell me the truth, please," I was practically begging with her now, but I didn't care.

"I... I do," Her eyes glazed over, and a fresh batch of tears began to fall. A sob broke out from her throat as she began to talk again, "I love you so much. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Randy. I had even been planning to talk to you about it, before the accident... but afterwards? I couldn't," She shook her head, and I ever so slowly lifted my hands to wipe away the tears with my thumbs, "I couldn't do that to you, ask you to be my boyfriend, when I was like this, so... so _useless_."

"Useless? No, Ang..." I began to protest.

"Don't," Her voice was so harsh as she interrupted, that my mouth closed with a snap of surprise, "How could I ever be the perfect girlfriend for you? I'll never be able to talk walks with you; I'll never be able to do things for you that a normal girlfriend would..."

I could feel my own eyes burning as I looked at her now, so _broken_. I had always loved how amazingly brave she was about everything that had happened, but this... this didn't change how I felt about her. In fact, it made my heart swell to double its size, if that were possible. It made me want to protect her, to comfort her. I wanted her to know that I would always be there as a shoulder to cry on, that I'd stand by her no matter what. I wanted her to know that I wanted to be with her forever.

"I don't want those things, Ang... and I don't care how many things you have to say to me to try and scare me away, because none of it is going to work. I love you, and the only thing that I want is you. Forever."

I wasn't sure what it was, but all of a sudden, her tears started to disappear, and her eyes refocused on my own. I didn't say anything as we stared into each other's eyes... instead; I allowed her the time she needed to decide what she was going to do. Time seemed to last forever as I waited, but finally, she spoke up... with one, simple question.

"Forever?"

A smile as wide as I could possibly muster grew across my face as I inched over, and pulled her into the tightest hug I had ever given. My own tears had spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks by that point, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that she had accepted... and that she loved me too.

"Forever," I whispered as we pulled away, only to find our faces barely inches apart, "I love you."

"I love you too, Randy," She shook her head, before pulling me towards her to share our first of many kisses to come.


End file.
